


Purpose: Yandere Thor X Betrothed Reader X Yandere Loki

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Multi, Yandere, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: A war, and chance at peace, the princess (Name) is kidnapped and forced to be the betrothed to Thor, who becomes obsessed with her, along with Loki. Her new parents love her dearly. Though (Name) is against her purpose to Asgard. That her life is nothing more than controlled for peace.





	1. First Flower

[HELLO MY SEXY READERS!!!! I AM FINALLY HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! I hope you all enjoy this!]

(Name's) POV)

I never knew the world outside my chambers, all I knew was my hand maids, Most of all Astrid and tutors. Astrid is my main hand maid and she took care of me since I was a baby. I knew I was taking from my home land, but I do not know why. When ever I try to ask Astrid, she says one day I will be told by Odin. Until that day came. That day was today.

I woke up and between my legs was blood. I looked scared and called for Astrid. She comes in a tells me to strip and get to bath chambers. I do as I am told as soon I am being bathed and washed by three hand maids. I sat there and sighed, I hated it, I never been washed by anyone besides myself or Astrid. Then when I am done I am toweled off and soon am being put into a extravagant dress and make up being put on my face. I realize that today is the day and I am going to be told the truth. But first I am explained today that I am a woman and I am going have to accept many things, 

Astrid takes my hand and leads me out. "Keep your head high, don't listen to what the people say, walk with grace of your people and do not falter."

"Why, and what do you mean people?" I ask as we walk.

"You are going to be welcomed officially to Asgard." She tells me.

I freeze. "A-All of Asgard?" I ask and she nods. "I don't think I can do that."

"(Name) You can, you are a princess and you have a duty."

I nod and continue to follow her. I looked at the doors as we make it to them. They are well huge and intimidating. The doors are open for me and I look am shocked by the bright light. I soon walk into them, keeping my head held high and proud. I hear what they are saying about me though. Calling me a invader, beautiful, and unworthy. I sighed at that and walk all the way to Odin. I curtsey in front of him and he nods and I stand to the side where he gestured. That is when I then hear a chanting of one name.

"THOR, THOR, THOR, THOR!!!"

I look and see a blonde hair male come in and the chanting continues. I know this is the first born of Odin and I was confused. He walked up to me after revving up the crowd, I rolled my eyes. I look at him as he stands next to a raven haired male. I watch as Odin stands.

"Today is a Glorious day, today we announce (Name) into the family. And her engagement to Thor, my first born."

I froze and stared at him as Odin continues to talk about a treaty and peace and bullshit, but I hardly listen to him tears reaching my eyes. I hold them back as I will not let Asgard see me cry. I will do that tonight alone in my bed chambers.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chapter one is done, the next chapter Thor and Loki pov :D and I hope that you all enjoy and stay sexy!!!]


	2. Dinner

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS I am Finally Updating this!!! Hello my sexy readers, I hope that you enjoy this chapter here]

(Name's) POV)

I sat at the grand table between Thor and Loki. Loki glared at Thor and Thor ate like a beast. I was uncomfortable with it but it was not my place to say anything. He drank mead and laughed as he told me stories of his adventures. As I looked at him he had the physical age of a sixteen year old man, but I knew he is much older than that. Part of our worlds helped us age at a much slower rate.

"Thor maybe you can give a tour to (Name), I am sure she will enjoy it." Frigga says.

I looked at her and then at Thor.

"Grand idea mother, I can show her to the Arena where she will cheer me on." He says.

I roll my eyes mentally at that and forced a smile. "Sounds lovely."

Loki glared at him more. "She may want to see the libraries, as we have an extensive collection on all worlds records." Loki says. "I could show her."

"Dear brother she will much rather see the fights." Thor presses and I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

"I can decided for myself!" I snapped "I would like to see both, I was locked away in a room and I have much of Asgard to see and learn, not to mention but I would like to learn to fight."

"Fight?" Thor and Loki say at the same time.

"Yes, Odin forbid if anything happens to Thor when he rules and Asgard is left defenseless. I want to be able to protect my home." I say smiling with confidence.

"I think it is a splendid idea, Even Frigga knows how to fight as she is a powerful woman." Odin says. "Thor, get Lady Siff to train (Name), she is the best shield Maiden and amazing warrior in all of Asgard."

"Right away, father."

I smiled and go back to my meal smiling happily at the thought.

"Loki can help her with the history of Asgard as well." Frigga says. "She will need to know and she can join my weaving circle."

I mentally groaned at that it was probably the ladies of the court weaving and gossiping. "I would enjoy that." I lie.

We continue with dinner but Thor and Loki kept glaring at each other.

(Loki's POV)

I looked away from Thor and smiled at (Name) softly, she is so beautiful and gentle and smart. We had talked at beginning of dinner and she is much more intelligent than Thor. I found her to be the most breath taking woman in the world. So stunning and element. I want her all to myself and I am beginning to hate Thor, as she is his betrothed and he will have her and all of Asgard. It was not fair, I was his brother, was I not his equal?

(Thor's POV)

The moment I saw her I knew she was mine and I will have her sooner rather than later. I will not loose her to anyone, she will be my Queen, my Goddess. I will not loose her, not even to Loki, who I knew very well would try and steal her away but I will strike him down before that as she is mine and mine alone.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS it is done I hope you all enjoyed and I will try to update asap stay sexy oh and should Siff be Yandere too comment bellow.]


	3. Following Days

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter, at Last! And I hope that you enjoy!]

(Name's) POV) 

I walked around the palace tomes in my arms. I was studying the nine realms when I hear someone calling me.

"(Name)." Loki's voice came.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Hello, Loki." I say.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch in the gardens." He says blushing.

"I will love too." I say. "Just let me drop these tomes back off at my room."

He nods his head and I left smiling softly. Over the last few days, I have grown close to Loki, though I have been avoiding Thor. I did not want anything to do with him. Even if he is my betrothed. I do not care of that, I don't even want to be married, I am allowed to be as stubborn as I want. I make it into my room and set the tomes down but then I am pinned down onto my bed, face first. I cried out and thrashed as I felt kisses and hot breath on my neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me~" He purrs in my ear and I realize it is Thor.

(Thor's POV)

I felt her struggle beneath me and it made me want her all the more, to show her she is mine and mine alone. She then kicked me backwards into the groin. I groaned and she shoved me off. She grabbed a sword and stabbed me in the leg. I screamed in pain guards came in and so did my hand maid.

"Princess (Name)!?" She shrieks.

"He Assaulted me!" I snap pushing my way past them and holding back my tears.

I saw Loki rush up to me and I run into his arms and cry into his chest. He stroked my hair and told me it was okay and that he will never let that happen to me. I cried more into his chest and shook violently. He picked me up and carried me to a place to be in private.

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS And Yes Thor is A God and they did not have the best of morals being above them so I wanted to add that bit into this as well. Don't get me wrong I love Thor and he is not way like this it just fits for the story he will get better though. Anyways I jope you all enjoyed and stay sexy, my sexies.]


	4. 300 Years Later

[Hello My Sexy Readers! I am one day late on the month long limit I gave myself, if you do not know I am going to try updated the stories at the very latest once a month. And I am late, so here it is, I hope you enjoy!]

(Name's) POV) 

It has been three hundred years now. And I have been slowly developing into a young woman. I had grown close to Loki and we caused Mischief together. I also learned to deal with Thor, he will be my husband soon. I could not wait, NOT! I hope the Odin never find Thor worthy of taking the thrown. I do not want him as my husband and if I could find a way to escape I would. I sighed and sat down looking up at the stars. Tomorrow Thor is going off to war with his father and Loki. I was to be left home as I was the fairer sex. I did not like that and was jealous of my only female friend Sif. She and me have become very close and I am to be meeting her tonight. 

"Your here early." I hear her say. 

"I needed time to think." I say. 

"About what?" she asks. 

"If... If Thor comes back after this war... He most likely will be deemed worthy to rule Asgard. I don't know if I can handle that." 

"Then Run." She says. 

"What?" I ask. 

"(Name), I love you, I have since I met you but you will never be happy here in Asgard. And all I want is you to be happy." She tells me. 

"Sif, I-" I say. 

"You don't have to say anything." She says. "But may I kiss you?" 

I stared at her and nodded blushing. She cups my cheek and kisses me gently. 

(Sif's POV) 

I kissed her gently at first, than deeper, and it was everything I always imagined. She slowly began to kiss back and her arms wrapped around my neck. I wrap my around her hips. I pulled away before we got to heated, or caught. 

"That was amazing." She says breathlessly. 

I smile. "It was everything to me." 

"Come with me." She says. 

"I cannot, if I go missing with you, they will suspect something. So this is what we do." I tell her and begin to tell her the plan. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS A sweet Sif moment and next chapter than plan will start >:3 I hope that you all enjoyed and stay sexy my readers!]


End file.
